Learning from Experience
There comes a time in a story when the hero or heroine, or someone they care about, shares and/or tells them about an experience in their lives. These can range from talking to a consultant to using an experience to help the hero/heroine on his/her journey, usually to see what he has been missing or help him understand the truth. Various kinds of experience that shared by characters are vary, which could be either: *A painful past/dark secrets that they originally didn't want to share with anyone. *A dream/destiny that they intended to fulfill. *Hero/heroine/other good guys/villains' backstory. *A destiny/task that needs or is needed to be fulfilled. In either case, the hero/heroine would not only motivated more to fulfill his/her destiny/duty, but also discovered better means to solve problem at hand. Examples *Garrett tells Kayley the story of how he lost his sight and his dream of becoming a knight, leading our heroine to tend to him and help him rediscover his bravery. *Beans tells Rango of how she spent her life dreaming of the day water will come to Dirt. *Aided by Fish, Eggs tells Winnie Portley-Rind the story of how he lost his father and was adopted by the Boxtrolls, setting the story in motion. *The Mayor of Cole Junction tells Bulletproof Jackson the story of Grimm Jim's ascension to power and reminds him that the town has found a new hero in him. *Nick Wilde explains to Judy Hopps about his dreadful past, about being the only predator to join the Junior Ranger Scouts. *Fiona Leary tells Edward and her kids her story about her childhood, and she was abused by Tabitha Harperstein. *Mufasa teaches Simba about the Great Kings the of the Past, who will guide him. *With Judge Hopkins tells Norman Babcock about tragic mistake where they killed Aggie Prenderghast because they were scared of her and that the curse is their punishment as well as attempts that done by Norman's predecessors to keep Aggie's vengeful spirit in check were not improved anything, Norman realized that he had to reasoned with Aggie so her spirit and judges' can rest in afterlife once and for all. *Aunt Lucinda tells the Grace children the story of how she lost her father and wound up in a psychiatric hospital. *In MAR anime, Alan reveals to Alviss that he had a childhood trauma where he once befriended with a boy named Pamp and tries to encourage him to strengthen his heart so he won't scared anymore with the bullies. But his means to help the poor boy horribly backfires due to Alan himself went too far by revealing him an ARM as means to encourage him, only for it stolen by him and every single one of the houses where the bullies live set ablaze. *Dracula tells Jonathan that he lost his wife in a fire caused by an angry mob, something which made he become paranoid with mankind and his dilemma over relationship between his daughter Mavis and Jonathan himself whom is in fact, member of the very race he was paranoid with. *Beans tells Rango about her childhood dream, giving him the courage to find the missing water. *Doc Hudson explains to Lightning McQueen that he was banned from racing after recovering from a horrific accident where sadly, he immediately forgotten by everyone. This inspired Lightning whom, though had the chance to be the winner in his fateful race, chooses to helf Weathers to ensure that Weather won't suffer the similar fate with Doc Hudson was and learned that victory is not everything. *Eddie Valiant explains his backstory to Roger Rabbit about his brother's death. *Prince Naveen tells Tiana about his life in Maldonia and that when his parents cut him off, he realized he wasn't capable of doing anything on his own until he met her. *Stu Pickles tells Tommy about having the responsibility of becoming a big brother to Dil. *Nebbercracker reveals his motivation why he pretend to be child-hater for years to DJ and his friend for sake of keeping the wrathful spirit of his wife at bay and prevent her goes on killing spree. Quotes Gallery Garrett telling Kayley about how he lost his dream of becoming a knight.png|Garrett telling Kayley about how he lost his dream of becoming a knight rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2924.jpg|Stu giving Tommy a special pocket watch to show the responsibility his son now has as a big brother. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2917.jpg|Mufasa teaching Simba about the Great Kings of the Past, who will guide him. Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5877.jpg|Manny sees his tragic past painted on the cave wall: his first wife and child who were killed by hunters Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5295.jpg|Diego explaining to Shira that he chose to leave his pack to join the herd while she simply traded one pack for another, and that his herd always has each other's backs, pointing out that Gutt hadn't made any thoughts of planning a search party for her in the first place. hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-6610.jpg|Dracula explaining the truth about losing his wife and why he built the hotel to Johnny paranorman-disneyscreencaps.com-7790.jpg|Norman Babcock learning the truth about why Judge Hopkins and the pilgrim zombies killed Aggie Prenderghast and what he must do to stop the curse. FHHDOC_Crash.jpg|Doc Hudson crashed in a horrible accident. When Doc eventually fully recovered and returned to racing, his sponsors fired him instead. Zootopia-21.png|Nick Wilde explaining Judy his harsh past of being rejected by the young scout troop just because he was a fox and the only predator. Screen Shot 2016-06-15 at 7.02.43 PM.png|Sam Sparks telling Flint Lockwood about her past since she was a little girl. Screen Shot 2016-06-15 at 7.06.21 PM.png|Randy Marsh explaining to his son, Stan Marsh about being in a Boy Band. who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7210.jpg|Eddie Valiant telling Roger, that why he doesn't like toons is, because his brother is killed by a toon. Video Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts